


"I couldn't do this without you"

by merrylarry



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: zero day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: Cal and Andre have a conversation.
Kudos: 10





	"I couldn't do this without you"

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome.

Andre watched Cal’s lips as he spoke - the sound never seemed to make its way to his ears. Andre licked his own lips and nodded along to whatever it was that Cal was saying. 

“And that’s when I told her to fuck off,” Cal trailed off with a laugh. He paused for a moment and looked at Andre with a questioning glance. “Andre?”

Andre snapped out of the daze he had worked himself into and smiled at Cal. “Yeah, what?”

“Nothing. You just seemed a little out of it,” Cal explained. 

“Sorry. I’ve been tired as fuck lately.”

“Oh. Can’t relate,” Cal replied, “I slept like a baby.”

Andre rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Of course you did. Your mommy wouldn’t dare let her little boy have a bad night’s sleep.”

Cal playfully punched Andre’s arm and huffed, “at least my parents are American.”

“Hey, don’t bring my parents into this.” Andre was serious. He hated thinking or even talking about his parents. They were annoying and constantly asking questions that he didn’t feel like answering day in and day out. He shouldn’t have to update them on how his day was every single time he walked through the front door. 

There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them. 

“You know, it could happen any day now. I woke up yesterday and it was only a few above zero and I almost had a heart attack,” Cal said. 

“Jesus, Cal. If you can’t handle hearing the weather how the fuck are we supposed to actually do this?” Andre questioned him. Andre had always had a feeling that Cal would back out at the last minute. He wasn’t sure Cal had it in him to actually go through with their plan, even though he was the one that had thought up most of it. Talk was different from action, though - Andre needed to keep that in mind as the days ticked away. 

Cal scoffed, “Andre, come on. I can fucking do it. Besides, we’re too far in to back out now. I’d be an asshole to leave you alone.”

Andre hummed, “Good. I don’t think I could do this without you. It wouldn’t be the same.”

“Yeah…” Cal trailed off again. 

“What?” Andre asked. 

“I just think it’s cool how we came together is all. What the hell would’ve happened if we never met?” Andre said, “our lives would be so different.”

Cal thought about it. Andre was right. Of course Andre was right - he usually was. Except for that time they went to that coffee shop so Cal could read a poem. He had planned it for a week. It was meant to be an ironic event in the town’s collective hindsight, but Andre hadn’t seen it that way. He had seen it as Cal trying to blow their cover and be too cocky. But that wasn’t it at all. Cal wanted zero day to be passively seen coming. 

“I’m really glad we’re friends, Andre.”

“Me too.”


End file.
